The Heart of a Lion
by AutobotGuy710
Summary: [AU] When tragedy struck, Mark Davis thought his life was over, until fate intervened. Saving Simba was hardly something he planned - but when he does, the young human finds himself a new title: prince. As the years pass, and tensions grow, Mark becomes determined to discover the truth of the mythical Pridelands, and his true place in "the circle of life".
1. You Said You Wanted Kids

A/N: So out of retirement simply because i have no other medium to write this story on. Thus i bring you this story - which will start about two years before Simba's Pride.

i blame seeing the (amazing) remake last night.

DISCLAIMER: i do not own anyone but Mark and other OCs. Everyone else belongs to Disney.

**CHAPTER 1  
You Said You Wanted Kids  
**

Simba had two problems.

The first was explaining where he had been the last two weeks. And the second? The second was resting on his back. There hadn't been a human in the Pridelands. When speaking of "the beast, man" the lions generally chose to ignore their existence. With Simba, until a few weeks earlier, believing they were a myth. He'd learned just how wrong he was when a couple of them had gotten the best of him - on a journey beyond the Pridelands. And lord, where did he start?

The boy on his back wasn't even twelve - which he'd learned was young by human standards. But for the most part, he owed him his life. He'd been in some sort of trouble, being with those poachers. The ones Simba had narrowily escaped capture by. It was a little hard to grasp the details of what happened, but somehow he'd found himself in league with those poachers.

Simba wasn't sure he knew what he had gotten into. Because at some point during his night in that "camp" of theirs, the boy had snuck in to let him free. With the bravery he'd not imagined from one so young. Simba of course hadn't spoken a word to him. Or any of the humans. He knew full well better than to do that. But when he'd been discovered missing, and the boy had been too - he'd become the hunted. Or what he assumed was a "hunt". He didn't understand, or know what those blasting sticks were but they had terrified the boy.

The young king hadn't fully thought through the moment he'd lifted that boy onto his back, nor the moment he sprinted away. What would the Pride think? What would the humans think? What if the boy belonged to them? None of these questions had been answered yet. So far, they'd not even made it to Pride Rock, and if one were to ask him if he was nervous? Simba wouldn't even know how to word it.

That's why he'd stopped for the night - many hours after they'd evaded the poachers. Many hours away from the jungle lands of the savannah's that the humans knew. He'd hoped he'd think of a plan before the small boy stirred awake. But it wasn't more than another few hours before the sound of a cry nearly sent the lion tumbling down.

His first observation was how tiny he was.

The men he had met several nights before, or rather been poached by, were much taller than he. But the child was small, though still bigger than any cub. He was a height of what one might estimate as 5'2", with auburn hair, and these startled green eyes that nearly shook as much as his scrawny figure did when he caught sight of Simba. "Please! Don't eat me! I helped you!" came a high-pitched, terrified voice. "I helped you, remember! Then I got knocked out... Oh no, I was knocked out. How was I knocked out?"

The boy had started to gather his bearings, or at least, seemed to. But Simba watched him closely. The boy was still a human. And humans he'd always been taught were dangerous. Should he approach him? Or should he simply leave him be? After a moment - Simba made his decision, standing up. "Hey, hey, _easy_," he explained. "I didn't take you here to eat you."

What a mistake that was.

"You talk!" It was a high-pitched squeak again. Did all human kids talk like that? "Oh man, am I dead?"

Simba actually gave a small chuckle at that reaction. For the first time, he calmly approached him, clearing his throat. "Almost, those men seemed to be looking to hurt you anyway," Simba told him with as calm a voice as he could. "They weren't happy you let me go I think. Or maybe I'm reading this wrong. You were the first humans I've ever seen."

The boy moved a bit, somewhat easing his body language. Though no less stupefied. "And you're the first lion I've seen," he explained. "But I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to be talking right now. That's not even possible - you don't have vocal chords. My dad said..."

When the boy stopped short of speaking further about his dad, a frown crossed Simba's muzzle. What would make a boy do that? Unless... No, that didn't make sense. They had their own herds, or Prides, didn't they? "Was one of them your dad?" he asked as calmly as he could.

The boy's face told his story before he even spoke again to Simba. "They're the ones that killed him," he managed as slowly as he could. "M-My dad, he was a nature preserver. He worked with animals around here, helped them. Or at least he was right now; he did it all around the world!"

After a long moment, his voice tightened. "I don't know what I'm doing. I'm talking to a hallucination," he managed as tightly as he could. His voice trembling. "I'm losing my mind. I'm losing -."

Simba made his way toward the boy, and put a palm on his shoulder. Attempting to convince him he was very real, and that he was ok. "Easy, easy kid," he replied with a softness that reminded him of his own father. "It's OK, I'm real and you're alive. Just take it easy. You haven't had a lot of time to process this, have you?"

That's when the tears flowed. The lion couldn't really tell if they were tears of joy, or sorrow. But as the boy choked something out. "They took me a month ago. After my dad tried to stop them. God, my mom told him not to," he managed his voice cracking a little. "I've been trying to get away ever since. But every time I did they got me back. Then you came along... You're sure I'm not dreaming?"

Simba seated himself down a bit, motioning for the boy to do so as well. "Are you going to tell me how you're talking? Or where I am?" He asked - his voice a little meek. "Because I'm so confused right now. Even if you are a mirage."

Simba tilted his head - a little perplexed. Didn't all animals speak? This had been his first travel outside of his homeland. And probably would now be his last. But he hadn't actually had the chance to speak with other animals. And now? Now he could only wonder. "Everyone does in these parts," Simba finally managed. "I didn't think it was so strange. If anything I'm surprised _you_ speak."

"These "parts"?"

Simba quietly remembered that the boy didn't know where he was. How could any human? After all, he would have been the first to journey into what was known as the Pridelands in his lifetime. Perhaps there was a reason, maybe he shouldn't have gone traveling. And yet, he had. For a purpose that was now... Well, pointless. "I'm not from the savannah that your kind visits," he explained as best he can. "I'm from a territory - a kingdom - called the Pridelands."

"The Pridelands?" The boy questioned with a furrow of his brow. "A kingdom? How hard did they hit my head?" And then, realization seemed to hit. "Oh no! No! We got to keep moving, they'll be here any time. They were in a jeep and-."

"You think that... Thing, they rode on was as fast as I am?" Simba asked calmly. "You've been unconscious for three days, kid. We're a _long _way from your kind. They can't find or hurt us now."

The boy held his breath like he didn't dare believe the words the king spoke. "... You mean I'm free?"

"You're free."

The boy stood to his feet again, and this time - Simba could feel the relief in the boy as he sobbed quietly. What had those men put him through? Had they tortured him? Hurt him? There was another long pause. "Where are we then? How far from civilization?" he asked - when Simba looked confused. "Other humans?"

Simba was honest. "A long way. And we still have a long way to go."

"'We'?"

Simba thought for a moment - was there a we? He could simply point the child in the right direction, hope he found other humans, good humans. But there was another side, his father in him, telling him he owed this boy. If it hadn't been for him, he'd be back in that cage - doing who knows what. After a moment he asked. "Your parents - you said they killed them for protecting some other animals?" the boy nodded glumly. "Do you have anyone waiting for you back with the humans?"

The boy was silent for a long moment before speaking again. "I'm a long way from home. I'm from America," Simba didn't know where that was, but knowing what "Africa" was could imagine it was another of the "continents" Zazu spoke of. "I don't have anyone looking for me. It was just them and me and now... If I go back I don't know what happens."

Simba stood at a crossroads now. The boy had no one waiting for him - and if he sent him back, what would he do? After a long moment, the king moved behind him, giving his back a little nudge forward. "Then there is most definitely a "we"," he explained. "I owe you my life, kid. There's only one way I can repay that."

"By not eating me?" He asked.

"By taking you home with me." Simba replied honestly.

The boy seemed confused as he began to walk - moved along gently by the lion's nudging. "Where your pride will eat me, right? That's what lion's have - I think."

Simba chuckled. "What's with you and the eating thing?" He asked. "I've heard human meat is way too tough."

The boy didn't seem convinced, but as Simba kept him moving, he was firm. The boy was two things: proof of what he'd gone to see for himself. If the beast, man was truly coming closer to the Pridelands. And second, something Nala had been bugging him on for some time now. Though he wasn't sure how she'd react. "I said it before: I owe you my life," he asserted. "You'll come and live with me. Though I'd let me do the talking. I'm already hearing the mixed feelings on this one."

Those green eyes looked at him, confusion and curiosity etched in them. "I don't even know your name."

"Simba," the great lion told him gently. "What's yours?"

"... Mark. Mark Davis."

As they trudged further into the jungle - Simba made sure to note that in his head.

* * *

"He's back! The king has returned!"

There was a commotion almost immediately. It took another four days to reach Pride Rock, but the sight of home was a great relief. He was even thankful to hear Zazu's blabbering the moment he'd reached the foot of it for a change. Steadfast and always searching even in the night. He was also the first to notice Simba's passenger, who had fallen asleep against his mane yet again. "Your majesty! I've been worried sick! What is that on your -?" Zazu stopped - his eyes widened as he looked at his king calmly. "Simba, I must insist -."

Simba shook his head. "It's a long story," he explained as shortly as he could. "The short version is that I owe him my life. So I'd rather you not scare him."

"_Me_, scare _him_?" Zazu asked. "Sire, that is a man cub! They are among the most dangerous species on the planet."

Simba's look only made him back away a little. His exhausted sigh seemed to echo, but he still took a deep breath. Before he could reply however, another voice spoke out. "Oh thank God! Simba!" In almost an instant, Simba came close to being pounced by Nala. Who only stopped to nuzzle him as soon as she saw the "thing" on his back. "Where on Earth have you been!? We were sending search parties looking!"

Simba shook his head before rubbing against hers gently. "I know, I know. I ran into some trouble."

"When don't you?" Nala teased gently.

Simba's eyes turned to the sleeping bundle. Mark hadn't stirred in the commotion, exhausted, probably too much so to really gather any of the voices he was hearing. "I um... Brought back a little bit of a souvenir this time too," Nala's curious eyes peered at his back. And Simba decided it was best to make this situation as lighthearted as he could. "Heh, you know how you said you wanted kids?"

His mate stared at Mark, then at him, confusion in her eyes. "Simba, what is that?" She questioned.

"A human," Simba replied. "A human that saved my life."

Nala shook her head. "You brought a human? Here!?"

Before she could go further, Simba was calm to explain things. Or, the shortest version of events that he could at this point. The entire time, Zazu looked perplexed, while Nala's expression was that of intrigue. "He's probably exhausted," Nala finally replied when Simba had finished his story. "Who would think it - poachers near the Pridelands. You're sure they didn't follow?"

"Positive," Simba reaffirmed. "But I couldn't just leave him there either. He's just a kid, if they found him again who knew what they'd do..."

"Humans are only barbaric to animals," Zazu cautioned his king, clearing his throat a bit. "And I'm sorry, did you just imply you're planning to _keep it_?"

"It's a he, Zazu," Simba noted as he shifted Mark slightly on his back. "And what more can I give a human? If he were an animal - he'd be given something for his bravery..."

"But he's a human!" Zazu replied in disbelief. "The pride will not like this."

Simba looked to Nala quietly - in hopes that she would have something to say about this. "When I said I wanted kids, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind," She looked at the sleeping boy quietly. But after a long moment, a smile played on her lips. "But I suppose we have never been the typical couple."

That was Nala, no matter how many stupid or unusual acts he did she'd always be behind him. Or at least, he'd always hoped. "We can talk to the pride tomorrow," Simba told them honestly. "It was a long trip and I'm exhausted. Zazu - make sure we're not disturbed for the night. I don't want anyone finding him before I can explain things."

Zazu gave him a passive look. Still deeply incredulous of this whole situation. But still, Simba was the king, a king who this child had saved. So, even with his own prejudices, the hornbill was grateful to him and he'd begrudgingly accept the arrangement. "I'll see to it that you have space, your majesty," he explained politely. "But I implore you to consider other options. He may be kind and cute now. But they grow up, just as we do..."

Simba considered Zazu's words. For a moment, questioning his own judgement. But once his moment had passed, he followed Nala toward home. Time would tell if Zazu was right, a long time. But for now, Simba would keep to his word - and only hoped the pride could accept his decision.

* * *

A/N: Woo, this is my first chapter I've written in years, I really hope this was any good. Please, feel free to throw concrit my way if it isn't! I do promise to give a bit more backstory on Mark next chapter where its set in his perspective! Simply wanted Chapter One to belong more to the canons - who I feel are usually not given a ton of time in these types of fics.


	2. A King

A/N: Thank you all so much for the warm reception! Hopefully you guys enjoy Chapter 2 just as much!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2  
A King**

Mark wasn't aware they'd stopped.

The last few months had been a whirlwind, and nothing good. Mark was from Boston to be exact, and a long way from home. It was supposed to be for a goodwill mission - to help a small pack of some sort in Africa. It had been summer vacation, so his parents decided to make a family trip out of it. It was his first time to Africa, and like his parents, he loved animals and had been so excited. He'd bid his friends goodbye with the promise of plenty of adventures when he got home.

He'd promised his crush they'd get alone time.

But things had gone so horribly wrong nearly three days into their trip. They'd hardly made it halfway to their destination when the poachers had attacked. His parents were know to piss poachers off, this was nothing new. But they hadn't been looking for a fight this time - they'd looked for a slaughter. Mark didn't know why they were shot dead while he was kept alive. The men had spoken in pure Swahili and only loaded him into their jeep moments after and taken off.

They'd treated him like a slave - forcing him to help in their exploits. But Mark had spent the whole time doing whatever he could to escape, even blundering every poach they attempted. He didn't know if it was fortunate, or unfortunate that they had succeeded with Simba. But as the son of his parents, he was keen on doing everything he could to get the lion free - both as a distraction and to save him.

And that brought things.. Back to here.

Wait, where were they? His thoughts and the memories of gunfire and panic seemed to fall away. Blinking himself awake, the thirteen year old's eyes did all they could to adjust to the cave. It was a cave right? He was like ninety percent sure of that. He didn't see Simba nor here the gentle baritone of the lion's voice - and for the first time in a while panicked. Had he left him? He said he wouldn't! He didn't want to be alone in a place with some sort of weird talking animal population!

He'd begun to hyperventilate when a paw came to rest on his back. "Mark, Mark. Easy, I'm right here."

In his panic, Mark hadn't thought to check the rest of the cave apparently. As Simba had seen his panic, sweat drenched figure from somewhere. "W-Where are we?" He managed as calmly as he could muster at this point.

"Home," the lion told him gently as he nudged him with his muzzle. "Congratulations squirt, we made it."

Mark breathed a sigh of relief, pulling himself to his knees and looking around. "He's awake! Finally!" A new voice shouted out as a hornbill landed between them, Zazu looked between them. As if he was waiting his whole life for this. "Maybe now we can finish this Q&A we've been drawn into, your majesty."

"Uhhh. Hello?" Mark asked.

Zazu looked at Mark a moment, then back at Simba. "Must I bow to the human too?" He asked.

"Bow?" Mark questioned, his eyes turning to Simba. "Why would he want to bow to me?"

Zazu looked stunned, had Simba not told him something? Mark rubbed the back of his head in confusion. But it was Zazu who answered before Simba could. "Young... Man. Have you any idea who you saved?" He asked as if Mark had supplied him some great insult. Mark shook his head a bit. "You stand before the royal court of Pride Rock, boy. And in the presence of the king."

The... King? He had saved a king!? OK, a lion king. But a king... He'd saved a king. Mark was dizzy again, and very, very confused. "I was gonna ease him into that Zazu, thanks," Simba replied with deep frustration.

Mark was on his feet now, his voice stuttering as he tried to grasp this. "Wait, wait. You guys have kings? And queens? And..." Mark paused a moment, then pointed at himself - then Simba. "I um... When you talked about taking me in. That makes me a..." He paused a long moment. "OK, I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Oh please, not on me!"

Zazu was not really helping this situation at all. Was this for real? What was even happening right now? How many blows to the head had taken exactly? Trying to gain his composure, Mark held himself up. "I had hoped to talk to you and my mate first," Simba replied honestly. Making a slow approach. "This is why I let you sleep in, we haven't worked everything out."

"I can't be a prince!" Mark replied. "When you said you were taking me back to your den I figured it was to two or three more lions. A king means a kingdom. I'm just some human nobody from Lexington!"

Zazu shook his head a little and fluttered up to Simba's shoulder. The king took a few steps forward, but by now Mark was in the midst of a panic attack. "Take it easy, deep breaths," he almost reminded him of his dad when he got anxiety saying that. But after a long moment - he continued. "This is why I wanted to ease you into it. Zazu, we need to work on your tact."

He nudged the hornbill as if to get him to apologize. And after a moment, the bird managed. "My apologies, your heigness. I didn't mean to cause you any grief."

"Don't call me that, I'm not... I'm not a prince," Mark replied. Trying to take a deep breath. "Simba, I'm glad you're OK and all. But if you're a king, that's asking way too much from you. You were the one telling me I'm the first human here in-."

"Centuries." Zazu replied. "But it is the job of the king to reward the bravery of those who earn it. Though I'm not your kind's biggest fan - what you did was very brave. Simba's actions given your present situation fall in line with many kings of old."

Simba looked at Zazu with his own confusion now. Mark crossed his arms, the look in his own eyes curious now. "There have been many adopted heirs to the throne. Simba's grandfather was a prime example. He saved his great-grandfather from a nasty stampede," he explained. "Although he was a fully adult male lion. We wouldn't have the great Mufasa or his heir if not for the honor the king bestowed upon him."

"My grandfather wasn't royal blood?" Simba questioned.

Zazu shook his head. "My boy, you may think you're clever but you're not the first."

Mark was still painfully nervous right now. Him? A prince? This was not what he was expecting at all. He ran his hand along his hair slowly and tried to keep himself calm. "Simba?" a new voice, female this time, spoke up from the mouth of the cave. "What's wrong? Is he OK?"

"Uh... Fine, a little in shock I think," Simba replied. "_Someone _has a big mouth." He heard the hornbill huff. "Mark, I know this is a lot to take in. But my mate, Nala, we spent all last night talking about this. She wants kids, I want kids. And you needed away from those... Men."

Mark was a little shaky, though he stared at Simba. "I don't even know the first thing about being a prince. Let alone of a... Jungle?" He then asked. "Do you rule the entire jungle? Is that even a thing?"

"Only the Pridelands," Simba replied. "And it reaches far more than just the jungle. This is a sanctuary, a safe haven for animals. Of all kinds," he told the boy as genuinely as he could. "If you're sure you don't want to stay, I can take you back. But I can promise you here you _will _be safe and cared for. And we'll teach you everything you need to know. Right, _Zazu_?"

The hornbill was trying so hard not to argue. But after a moment, he sighed deeply. "Well I suppose I helped teach you, and you didn't turn out half bad. Even with the meerkcat and warthog as influences," Zazu noted, hoping down and circling Mark a little with uncertainty. "Teaching a human to be a prince of beasts will be a challenge, but if he's patient, I'm sure it can be done."

Mark stood there - both eyes carefully placed on him as if waiting for an answer. When he stared at Simba, the lion looked so hopeful. It was clear he truly did want to repay him in kind for what he did. Even if it really had just been a matter of doing the right thing. He could say no, ask to be taken to civilization. But what then? How far from it was he? Simba probably couldn't take him out of this special savannah safely, and the one he came from would surely be very dangerous.

He turned his head a little toward the mouth of the cave. "Was... That my new mom then?"

The king slowly curved his muzzle into a smile. While Zazu, now knowing he had to, gave a slight bow. "Ah yes, you have yet to meet the queen properly, have you?" he then noted. "Come your majesties. We've kept them waiting long enough. And quite frankly, there is so very much to discuss now."

Mark hoped he'd made the right choice.

* * *

"He's so small!" "Can you believe it? I thought humans would have more hair!" "I hear some of it's on their chests."

Mark was a little nervous being surrounded by nearly a dozen lionesses, as well as their cubs. Some looked at him with fear, others with genuine curiosity. But overall, it was clear none had ever seen a human before, didn't know what to think of him. From beside him, Simba approached a solitary lioness, nuzzling her. It was clearly his mate, and even for a lioness, she was a beauty.

"He said yes then?"

"With some coaxing," Simba replied honestly. Motioning for Mark to join them. "Mark, this is my mate. Her name is Nala."

Mark approached her calmly, not really sure what to do. But Nala was the one to make the first move. She reached one leg forward, and carefully embraced him. Belittling her strength, as even she could tell she could easily crush the teen. "Thank you so much for saving him," she told him with a genuine softness. "Don't worry, they won't bite. They're just scared - give it time."

When she'd released him, Mark nodded his head. "Y-You're welcome, your majesty?"

"Nala," Nala replied. "A member of the royal family doesn't use titles, silly."

Oh right, there was that. This was actually happening. Panic was setting in again, only a little. But Simba spoke before he could. "A decision has been made, by both Nala and myself. This boy has proven his bravery and saved my life. As the old code goes, I'm repaying him the only way I can," Simba explained as he took a few steps forward to address the pride. "He is a member of our family now, and I hope you can all respect that. I know our feelings on the humans, but he has proven, unlike them."

"But Simba, making him a prince?" A lioness insisted from the group. "What if it's a trap?"

Mark looked nervous - as the lioness really did not look happy. "The same poachers who captured me tried to kill him. Mark can be trusted. I believe this to be true," Simba was firm in the way he spoke, more kingly than he'd been talking so casually to Mark only minutes ago. "You're already on thin ice, Zira. I ask that you give him a chance."

The lioness, who looked like a Lovecraftian nightmare the closer she got, gave a grimace. "Let me remind you, your reign as king is still very new, Simba. And this is a most, unusual, decree," Zira said with ice in her voice. "You can claim him as your son, and cite the old laws all you want. But he will never be _my _prince."

There was faint murmuring amongst the lionesses. Some of them agreed with Zira, looks of contempt crossing their faces. While others still were trying to calm them. "That's enough, Zira," Nala insisted, speaking up herself now. "Simba is your king - and you should respect his judgement."

"I'll give the king my respect, when he earns it," Zira turned around. A small group joining her. "Don't bother inviting me to the presentation. I'd rather take a visit to that elephant graveyard of yours."

As she left, Mark turned to Nala. As Simba was still addressing some concerns from the remaining lions. "My "presentation"?" he asked - a little more nervous now as he swallowed. "What kind of presentation? Do I have to give a speech?'

Nala simply giggled a little. "Simba was right, you are a funny one," she told him nuzzling his chest a little. "Don't worry, your father and I will explain everything. I think you've had enough excitement for now."

Mark was insistent. "What am I presenting?"

The lioness looked at him, though she wasn't sure she should reply. She finally decided it was the only way to calm him down. "You'll be the one being presented, to the kingdom," she explained. "As a way of officially recognizing you as Simba's heir. It's done traditionally with babies, but.."

"A coronation," Mark finally observed. "What you're talking about, we call it a coronation."

And good God, was he bad with crowds.

* * *

Not far from Pride Rock, in the dead of that night, word reached a large, ancient tree.

Raffiki had not felt such a wind of change since... Well, since he'd first felt Simba's presence after his "demise". The spirits were rumbling, the ancient kings stirring. But it wasn't with anger, nor with fear. No, it was excitement, with intrigue, with fascination. The shaman listened as he calmly added to the painting he had begun with Simba all that time ago. The spirits quietly moved him to begin a new story - one whose outcome was murky at best, but drew the baboon into deep curiosity.

Before long, the outline of a young human adorned the tree. Lit by the fireflies, and exhibiting an air of destiny, of great things. The old shaman smiled, a quiet chuckle escaping his lips. Oh this "Mark", Raffiki waited quite impatiently for what the kings of old had intended for this one.

* * *

A/N: Whew, that's two chapters down. Hope this one was just as good!


	3. Heir to the Throne

GREG 14: I'm sorry, but at this time I have no plans to write any fics outside of this one or continue old ones. Especially given this fic is already going to be long given it spans ten years.

And thanks to everyone else who reviewed! The review system seems to be glitching so I can't reply individually. But I thank you all so much for your reviews!

A/N: I wanted to note a few things I didn't before going into this chapter:

1\. As I've established the animals of the "Pridelands" of this fic are held to a certain magic. Therefore, lions, and other animals, will age slower and live longer. This along with their ability of speech are important to establishing where I plan to go with this. As such, I am aware that the ages of the lions will be unusual for the species here! I just didn't want to confuse anyone.

2\. I will not be featuring the Lion Guard, something I forgot to note. Unfortunately, I have not watched the series and do not want to end up butchering the characters with my very limited knowledge of the series. Therefore Kiara will be the only biological child of Simba and Nala here.

3\. That said, don't worry. This will not follow to a tee the story of "The Lion King II". I do not intend to do a "film fic" and given the massive wrench I've thrown into the mix anyway, a lot will be changing!

Finally due to some strange questions about pairings in here. I'm going to officially list the pairings here.

PAIRINGS: SimbaxNala, KiaraxKovu, OCxOC (humanxhuman), squintish hints of TimonxPuumba because I love how ambiguous their actual relationship status is. Are they a couple, are they not? I'd rather leave that up to you!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3  
Heir to the "Throne"**

Mark learned the lions moved fast.

Not just literally, but figuratively as well. No sooner had their meeting transpired, Zazu was taking off across the Pridelands to deliver the news: the king and queen had an heir. Sure, it was not the royal birth they'd all hoped for, but it stood to reason that they wanted the news out as quickly as possible. If they didn't many problems could transpire. Such as the subjects of "the land" perceiving him as a threat before long.

Nala and Simba had explained to him that it would happen early in the morning - and it terrified the teen to no end. It hadn't helped that they'd sprung it at... "Dinner" to say the least. He guessed that was what the antelope they'd try to share with him was meant to be. And after taking time to explain he had to cook his meat, they'd discussed it over a cooking fire. "Tomorrow morning?" Mark asked. "I don't even get some time to settle in?"

Simba shook his head. "I know it doesn't seem fair. But most of us here have never seen a human. The sooner they see you're under our protection the better," Simba explained. "And besides, it's a long-honored tradition that heirs to the throne are presented the morning after birth. Though this isn't exactly a "birth"."

Mark chewed his meat lightly, though he quickly found that vennisen was... Rather odd tasting. He still knew it wasprobably a diet he had to get used to. "Wait, I'm an heir...?" Mark asked. "Can a human even be the heir? Because I'd think it was a lions only position."

Simba and Nala eyed one another. It was clear they hadn't exactly figured out how it would work. And the two undoubtedly would produce their own, biological heirs. "You have claim to the throne as my son. Whether you decide you want it... I'm sure that'll be a story for later on," he explained. "You're only, what...? They said around twelve."

"Thirteen, my birthday was last week." Mark replied honestly. "I'm probably way older than you. That makes this weird, doesn't it?"

Simba tilted his head. "No, I'm still older," There was a dead silence that fell over the boy. He still seemed young though, how was that possible? He should have been near the end of his life. "I'm fifteen years old. But mentally and physically, I'm sure that puts me at a different -."

"That's not possible," Mark stopped as the lion gave him a look. "Where I come from lions only live to be about fourteen. You'd be old, maybe even dying."

Nala was the next to speak. Her eyes looked at her son with a look that genuinely made him confused. "We don't start getting old until we're in our thirties," she said - causing his eyes to nearly pop out of their sockets. "I'm starting to think you're right, what you said earlier. Maybe there is something strange about this place."

"I'll say," Mark said, taking another mouthful of meat. "But I'm the prince of a monarchy of lions now. I'm not sure why any of this is phasing me." He then explained. "It sounds like you age at like...Twice the rate us humans do though. You act like my parents, they were like... In their thirties. And we start getting old when we hit sixty."

There was a calm nod from Nala. "Though it's still never long enough. Just this year, we lost Simba's mother to old age. She was only reaching thirty-two," Mark looked still a little surprised. He would never get used to this, throwing everything he'd learned out the window. "Try not to think too hard on it now. It looks to me like your head may burst."

She gently poked him, allowing Mark to giggle a little. It was the first time he felt this comfortable since his parents had passed. Which was weird, after all if anyone told him he'd be conversing like this with lions a month ago? He'd have called them crazy. "Either way, we're not going to solve the mystery tonight," Simba noted as Mark finished his dinner. "I hate to call it this early but we have a big day tomorrow. We have to be up before the sun's even in the sky."

"Before sunrise!?" Mark asked. "Man, so much for summer vacation."

"Summer... Vacation?" Simba asked.

Oh right, these guys probably had no concept of school, or vacation, did they? "It's uh... It's something us kids in America go on," he explained. Though he really couldn't think of more to say on the matter. "Can I ask you one last question before... Er, bed?" A soft nod followed. "How do you uh... Know how to speak English? We're in Africa. That's kind of confusing to me."

Simba and Nala were again silent. "That's what you call it," Simba replied. "I don't know, kid. I think we have as many questions as you do. Like why those men back in the camp spoke something else entirely. My father taught me that one as well. But we mostly used this one. Maybe it was preference?"

Mark was genuinely curious. "But they had to learn it from somewhere," Mark insisted. "I want to know."

A gentle nudge came from Nala. "And we do too. But we don't know," Nala replied. "Now, I'm with your father. I don't think you want to be presented to your new kingdom half asleep."

Gently putting out the fire, Mark did give in. He was reminded that for all intents and purposes, they were his parents now. So arguing with them was probably just as useless as arguing with the ones that raised him up until this point. "Alright, alright, I'm going," Mark managed as she quietly lead him to the center of the large cave. "So do I just lay down wherever? Isn't everyone else sleeping too?"

"Not quite, I still have a lot to do to prepare for tomorrow," Simba replied as he took a step toward the two of them. "Don't worry, we'll be right here..."

He could see the look of nervousness in Mark's eyes. The king had to remind himself the painful loss that had brought the boy here. That perhaps he would be sent into a panic if he didn't have someone nearby. Luckily, Nala laid down before he could comment further. "I could use the rest however," she explained, having read the same thing. "Come on, lay down next to me. You'll be warmer that way."

"I'm gonna need to make a blanket or something," Mark noted as he calmly moved to lay down against her fur. "And warm clothes. I bet it gets cold sometimes here."

By the look in their eyes, he was going to have to explain this too. But for now, he simply felt Nala pulled him a little closer. Her quiet purring managed to soothe him to sleep easier than the boy expected. Even with his fears, it would be the most peaceful sleep he had in a long time.

The calm before the storm he figured tomorrow would be.

* * *

Mark honestly wasn't sure what to make of this.

It had taken time to convince Nala once he'd been woken up that he needed to bathe in water. After all, the lion's idea of bathing didn't actually work for a human. So he'd had to go down quickly to the watering hole, and back. The water was freezing cold that time of the morning, so he'd made sure to make it quick. Once he'd gotten out, he'd kept his shorts, but discarded his shirt. Which was tattered, and beaten to all hell anyway. It wasn't like he quite needed it in the summer here anyway - as the temperature was already rising.

When he returned to the cave with Nala, Simba looked more than a little nervous. Had he been afraid of him actually running off? "You shed your weird, top fur?" Simba asked, clearly confused. "You can do that?"

"He calls it a shirt, Simba," Nala informed him. "Apparently humans wear something called clothes. It's really weird. Says he'll have to figure out some way to make them."

Mark blushed. "Yeah, eventually I'll outgrow these shorts. And I'm sorry, I'm not going around the jungle naked," he then added. "There's nothing wrong with you guys doing that. But it's really awkward for a human. Besides, I don't have fur to keep me warm when winter hits."

From the looks of it, the boy may as well have been speaking English. "Ah, Raffiki can help with that," A new voice announced as Mark nearly jumped out of his own skin. His eyes turning to see... A baboon? Carrying a staff? What the heck? "I know of what the boy speaks. Come see Raffiki when the time comes."

Mark turned to Simba for some sort of explanation. "Oh! Right. Mark, this is Raffiki, our shaman," Mark made an "oh" shape with his mouth. "He's the one who performs the presentations and blessings."

Raffiki gave a slight, dignified bow to him. Which again, felt too weird for Mark to really get used to yet. This whole prince of the beasts thing in general truly confused him. "A pleasure, your young highness," He told him kindly before straightening. "It's many a day since I last encountered a human. I am most intrigued."

Wait, Raffiki had encountered humans before? How was that possible? "Ah, do not read too far into things, child. I go many places and see many things," Raffiki replied honestly. He winked and tapped the teen's shoulder with his staff. "Don't be so nervous, lad. Today is a day of celebration. It's not every day a prince is welcomed into the pride!"

Well, at least he was the most friendly of the other animals he'd met so far. "I'm uh, just not sure about this," Mark admitted. "Do they even know I'm..."

"Not a lion? Human? Of course! What do you think we are clueless?" Raffiki chuckled, this time clocking him gently on the head with his staff. Though it was soon followed by more sounds, louder. "Ah, it is time."

And sure enough, Mark could quietly see the sun rising above the savannah. His stomach turned into knots as he attempted to keep himself calm. His nervousness got him a quiet nuzzle from either lion. "Take a deep breath, count to ten, and it'll all be over," Simba told him as Raffiki carefully took his hand to lead him away. Either of them following behind at their own pace. "Least, I think it's quick. I was too young to remember."

"You were just born!" Mark replied. "What if they start asking questions?"

At this point, Raffiki hushed him however. They came out the mouth of the cave a moment later to a sight Mark could hardly believe. It was as if the whole jungle had come, animals of every size, shape, and species. All there to see him... God, what had he gotten himself into? He opened his mouth to speak again, but Raffiki shushed him again before he'd done so. He gave the boy a look that said it would be OK, whether he wanted to believe it or not.

Mark watched with renewed interest as the baboon carefully removed a fruit from his mighty staff. At least, it looked like fruit? He couldn't be sure until Raffiki had carefully cracked it open, a smile crossed his lips as he turned one side over to find a red substance. What on Earth was that? The baboon didn't explain, but only motioned him to his knees, which he did with some reluctance. The teen could feel a gentle smear across his face, delicate, and carefully placed.

Raffiki smiled a little, helping him to his feet carefully as he lead him toward Pride Rock. He could hear Simba and Nala carefully following from behind, and stole only a fleeting glance back at them. Simba calmly nodded, and before he knew what was happening, Raffiki had moved him to his front. Raffiki could not lift him as he did cubs, but he carefully held him in front, arms around his waist in a symbolic presentation.

For a moment, there was silence. Mark felt his breath caught in his throat, were they angry? Would they cry mutiny?

Fear grew until at last, there was a sound. But not one of anger, nor of fear... But... Celebration? At least, he could only imagine so given the inflection of each animal's noises, and what came next. One-by-one, he watched as each moved into a bow in their own way. Some dipped their heads, some moved onto their knees, but all bowed. To him.

Mark and Raffiki stood there, Mark simply moved to complete silence in disbelief. The kingdom, his kingdom, at his feet - welcoming him into their world so readily. Simba truly must have been a great king, he imagined. As he could not think that humans would have even been this welcoming.

Finally, as the sun fell upon them both, Raffiki spoke a single sentence.

"Long live Prince Mark, first born son of King Simba and Queen Nala! Current heir to the throne of Pride Rock" Raffiki replied.

The echoed chorus that followed would ring through Mark's ears for many hours after.

* * *

"I cannot believe the rumors were true!"

It was around twenty minutes later when Mark met the "meerkat" and "warthog" of whom Zazu had mentioned the day before. As it turned out, though he shouldn't have been surprised, they were quite literally that. An odd couple indeed as they entered the den in which Simba and Nala were resting. "Sorry we were late!" The warthog called out. "I told Timon we had the time wrong."

"Ah, how was I supposed to know?" Timon, the meerkat, replied with frustration. He crossed his tiny arms and turned to address Simba. "You're sure this guy is friendly, right? Because let me tell you, I've heard some things about humans - isn't that right, Puumba?"

Mark, who was rested against Simba himself, moved to allow his adoptive father to address them. "That isn't any way to address him, Timon. Mark's the prince now!" Puumba replied - trying to clear things up for his hotheaded companion. "It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty."

Mark held up his hands a little as Puumba bowed. "That's OK, please. I'm still getting used to this and I've been bowed to enough today," He managed as calmly as he could. "So you're the ones that uh... Influenced Simba?"

Timon snorted as if Mark had made a very, very funny joke. "Influenced him? This kid's a comedian! We raised Simba, thank you very much," Mark looked to Simba, who gave a nod of confirmation and a look that said it was a story for another time. "You're not calling me grandpa though. I'm young as a spring chicken!"

Mark chuckled, these guys were a little... Odd. But odd was usually his kind of people. Given he was a little bit off the beaten path himself. "Don't worry about it. It's uh, nice to meet you guys," Mark replied. Allowing himself to shake one of Timon's tiny fingers and Puumba's hoof before giving a light yawn. "Sorry, I'm still tired."

"He's had a long few weeks," Simba told them both. Knowing they had a lot to catch up on. "Come on, you two. I'll fill you in on what happened."

Timon was quick to reply. "You had better be filling us in! Had us worried sick just up and disappearing for two weeks!" The meerkat was sure to scold. Mark giggled a little. "And showing up with a kid? Seriously? Should have been the first to know. But nope, I had to hear it from the hornbill!"

As Timon followed Simba a bit further into the cave, Puumba chuckled before turning to Mark. "Don't worry about Timon. He'll warm up to ye, he always does," Puumba told him rather jovially. "Go get a nap. We can get to know each other a bit later. Wait up guys!"

Mark turned to Nala the moment they had disappeared to discuss things. She gave a small smile. "They're..."

"Awesome," Mark finished for her. "Maybe I really will like it here after all."

Nala had to keep the smile on her face after that. Though she gently tapped the ground next to her to indicate he absolutely needed more rest. They all did. Mark carefully stepped over, and did as she motioned. Ready to, hopefully, have the first actual rest he could in months without stress. He didn't know what to expect come waking up later that day. Would his training begin right away? Would he meet the duo formally? He didn't know.

But oddly, for the first time, rather then nervous... He found himself a little anxious with excitement.


	4. Lessons

GUEST: Haha yes, I tend to update fast! Glad you're enjoying and I hope he develops to yours and everyone's liking!

A/N: Gave this a title change, because honestly it just didn't fit for me. Sorry about any confusion it may have caused!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4  
Teachings**

Simba loved being a father.

It hadn't taken him long to realize this - only a few days. But as those days turned into weeks, it was easy for him to see that it was as natural a fit for him as a glove. Or at least, that was how he had heard Mark describe something similar. If he were being honest, when he'd first taken Mark, he had been scared. But the more time they spent - the deeper their bond grew, or so it seemed.

Mark was like having a cub, given he grew up in what he called a "small town". The African savannah was new, and strange to the young boy and he wanted to learn everything there was. Simba already took to teaching him like it was some new, great adventure. And could imagine it was how Mufasa felt when it had been his time to teach him himself. Given Mark was, as of now, the sole heir to the throne, Simba knew he had to follow similar teachings.

That's what found them at the peak of Pride Rock one month later. Again, it was just after the sun had risen, but the child didn't seem to mind this time - more used to waking earlier by now. "So that's it?" Mark asked as he leaned forward, mesmerized at the sight just as Simba once was. "This whole land is your kingdom?"

"_Our _kingdom," Simba gently nudged his son in correction. "It goes as far as the Outlands." He pointed in its direction. "And the Elephant Graveyard." He then pointed to that place he knew all too well. "Even though you're a little older. I want you to promise you're going to stay away from them. They're dangerous, especially for a human."

Lord, he was turning into his father. Hadn't this been the same conversation they'd had years ago? "What? Why? An elephant graveyard sounds kind of cool," Mark added - oh great, adolescent "logic". "Come on, Simba. You can take me, then we'll be ok."

Simba laughed at his enthusiasm, but gave a firm shake of his head. "You sound like me when I was a cub. No, definitely not. The hyenas there are among the fiercest around," he carefully nudged Mark over playfully. Pinning him gently as the boy giggled. He often chose to keep their lessons light hearted and playful. "I really don't know how I'd ever explain to your mother you were gobbled up."

"Simbaaa!" Mark chuckled as he nuzzled into his chest. "Oh come on! I'm not that weak!"

"No, you're not. But you're no match for the strength of a hyena. Or your dear old dad apparently," Simba replied playfully. Mark only gave a smirk in response - and as Simba loosened his grip, managed to slide from under him. In response, gently tackling the lion. "Oh man! You got me!'

"Ha! And you say I can't take hyena's!" Mark laughed.

Sure in civilization their playful roughhousing may have been seen as childish. But Mark didn't mind, still being pretty young, and Simba greatly enjoyed it. Furthermore, he hoped it might help him learn, even minorly and slowly, how to defend himself against threats. "Oh I'm pretty sure you'd make short work of them. But, let's not tempt fate, huh?" He asked playfully. "The point is we don't set foot outside our territory. In the Pridelands, you're now known as the prince. Which means you're safe as long as you're in our borders."

Mark sat up, chuckling a little. "I had a question about that by the way," he then added. "Are we the only kingdom you know of? Or do we have like, neighbors? Other lions?"

Simba chuckled a little bit. "We're the only monarchy I know of. But we definitely have other prides out there. Their social structure is just a little different," he went on to explain. "They're more of the tribal kind. And they live in smaller domains, closer to where our savannah ends and the one you knows begins."

"Do they speak English too?" Mark asked curiously.

Simba shook his head. "They speak in their own language. Though I can understand it and translate," Simba explained. "Typically it's a series of growls and purrs. It's -."

"So they're normal lions," Mark replied. Simba looked confused, though curious what his son meant. "I mean, like I told you. You guys are the first talking lions I've ever heard of. Most of them talk like that." He then explained. "It's so weird, it's like we're like this... Anomaly."

Simba smirked, he always found it interesting how the boy could share his knowledge of the world outside. But it also made Simba quietly wonder just _what _was going on too. Why were they the only ones? There had to be an answer, he figured, hidden deep somewhere. "Makes you just that more lucky to experience it then," Simba gave a playful wink. "Now come on, I want you to come down for a closer look today."

Mark stopped - and Simba was certain why. Mark had yet to leave Pride Rock beyond going for his daily "baths", as Simba had wanted him to get acclimated there first. Sure, he had acted all ready to go to the elephant graveyard. But in reality he had thought Simba would never actually take him anywhere, he'd only been playing. "Where do you want us to go?"

Simba chuckled. "It doesn't matter. But it's time you came to know, and mingle with your people," he explained gently to Mark. "It's one of the most important parts of being a prince. Or a king, if you chose to be the king."

Simba knew it wasn't an easy choice for Mark. And honestly, he wasn't sure how it would work out, with a human king to a pride of lions. One suggestion Simba had brought up to Nala was that he could end up ruling jointly with their biological offspring when they had it. It would be very different to have two separate rulers, with their own separate spouses, if Mark could even find one. But it was probably the best answer they had at the moment while recognizing his right as their technical first born son.

They'd told the idea to Mark - who was nervous at the thought. But had agreed to be trained to take the throne one day if he so chose at least. Since they had made it clear that it was just that: his choice. And they'd respect his decision and love him as their own no matter what he decided. "Alright... I'm just nervous," Mark explained. "What if I'm no good at this?"

"Well, you made Nala and I love you," Simba replied with another smile. "So I can't imagine it will be hard work on anyone else."

He just hoped his words of encouragement were right.

* * *

"Good morning your majesty, Prince Mark."

Simba smiled warmly as Zazu greeted them from the grassland at the bottom of Pride Rock. Perfect! The morning report was just what he needed to give Mark some practice. "Good morning Zazu," Simba greeted. "Do you have the morning report for us today?"

Zazu of course straightened from his bow and nodded. "Nothing too exciting this morning I'm afraid. There was a small quarrel at the watering hole between a most annoyed pair of zebra's however," Zazu replied with a sigh. "It seems that we may need a mediator for this one. It's causing quite a ruckus and it's frustrating many others."

Perfect! Simba gave a sly smile over to his son. Who already knew what was going on in his head. Of course, he knew this would be nervous for Mark. But a simple argument was certainly a perfect first "test" of his new title. "Consider it already taken care of," Simba noted as he motioned over to Mark. "Come on, kiddo. Sounds like we're needed."

"Mediate an argument?" Mark asked. "But I don't even know these zebras! What if they get angry?"

Zazu chuckled a little - actually amused by the boy's nervousness. Though Simba shot him a bit of a pointed glare, he knew he had a point in his amusement. Given Simba himself would be there, it wasn't as though they'd be giving him any trouble. "I hardly think that it will be a problem, your majesty," Zazu explained to the young prince. "Your father's right. Small disputes are good baby steps if you truly hope to serve your kingdom well."

Mark hung his arms a little and stared at Simba. Who was sure to only give his son a look of encouragement. Sure, he hadn't had much training as king when he was young, a lot of that had come in the two years since he ascended the throne. But that just made him more determined to be sure his kids were ready. "Alright, I guess it's worth a try," Mark replied with a bit more determination in his voice. "Let's do it. I think... You're coming with me, right?"

Simba simply nudged him along so that he didn't change his mind. It didn't take long to walk to the watering hole, and they could hear the arguing several feet out. For their part, they seemed to only have mildly scared off some of the gathered animals - but to say the argument was heated... "And another thing!" One of the two nearly identical zebra's shouted from near the side of the water noted. "I don't want you coming around here anymore! This is my spot, you hear?"

"Who the heck named it your spot, Aiman!?" The second zebra shouted. "This is a public watering hole, idiot!"

The first zebra, Aiman stuck his tongue out. "I did Senei, now beat it!"

Once they'd reached a good enough distance, Simba cleared his throat. It was an action that startled both zebra's, who probably would have crapped their pants, if they had any. "Oh, your majesty! I'm so sorry, were we being too loud?" Senei asked nervously. "I'm sorry if this knucklehead was interrupting yours and your son's fine morning-."

Simba gave Mark the signal to say something. But for a moment, the boy froze in place. What did he say? What did he even do? Simba might have helped steer him, but he also knew that all leaders had their own voice, and Mark had to find his. As well as his way of doing things. It took him a minute, but finally the boy asked with some shakiness... "What's the problem, guys? Your friend's right, it's a public watering hole," Mark replied, or at least, assumed so. "There's no reason you both can't share it right?"

The zebra's eyed one another with one of those pointed glares. "With all due respect, your majesty, no, I will not," Aiman grunted with a great deal of annoyance. "Because he's an idiot! He got us lost for two days out in the grasslands - two days."

"It was an accident!" Senei insisted. "I got bad directions from a meercat! He seemed pretty trustworthy."

Mark gave a knowing smirk to Simba. He could already guess who the meercat was, or at least have a good idea. "Was this meercat with a warthog?" The look on their face told him yes. "Oh jeez, I'm sorry Aiman. But your friend's right. That's my "Uncle" Timon," he said. Giving him the title the meercat insisted on. "And I can already tell you, he sucks at directions. And keeping track of most anything."

Aimon gave a frustrated grunt - huffing a little. Senei however looked at him with an apologetic look as the angrier zerba added. "Hey, the kid's right! It wasn't my fault! I thought I recognized that oaf," he told his friend. "Lord! Why did I even let you listen to him?"

"Kinda sounds like it was no one's fault, just an accident." Mark pointed out.

There was a long pause, and though both zebra's still appeared greatly annoyed. The situation seemed to be slowly diffusing. After a huff, Aimon finally relented and said. "Fine, I'm sorry Senei. I'm just tired and hungry," he then added. "Let's finish up here and get something to eat, what do you say?"

"If you'll share your food," Senei replied.

Before long they'd gone back to drinking from the watering hole. Surprising Mark, as he hadn't even expected that to work. "Wow, I didn't actually think they'd take that well," Mark told Simba. Who simply smiled a little bit. "I just figured that they'd think I was making it up."

Simba smiled - impressed with the boy. Maybe he had been right when he had sensed the makings of great leadership to begin with. With that first burst of bravery he'd had while saving his life. "You're a natural leader," he explained honestly. A faction which surprised the boy greatly. "You commanded their attention and made them listen to you. But you didn't do it in a cruel way. That's... Different for someone in your age group."

Zazu, who had been watching as he was perched on a tree, even appeared impressed. "Yes, well, they won't all be that easy though," The hornbill explained. "But it is a good start and practice. Should we find something else for him to mediate, sire?"

Noticing a group of young lions who would be considered around Mark's age, Simba was reminded of why he initially brought him here. Part of mingling with his subjects meant making friends. For the time he'd been with them, Mark seemed so timid to make friends with anyone. And lord knew that a prince, or eventual king, needed trusted friends. "No, we're also in the Pridelands for other reasons," He nudged him in the back and added. "Go on, Mark. Go talk with other kids, make friends."

As if he was finally getting at least somewhat of what he meant, Mark looked a little surprised. "Wait, that's what you meant? You want me to...?" Mark looked a little more nervous now. "Whoa, Simba. I don't know. What are we even going to have in common?"

Simba chuckled. "Oh come on, I've always heard teenagers are all the same everywhere," Simba replied. "You can't just stick around your mom and I all the time. You need to make friends - trusted advisors and confidants."

Mark crossed his arms across his bare chest, suddenly showing a shyer side. Simba wondered if he'd always been nervous about making friends. He had to admit that the boy had always seemed a little shy. But at the same time, he wasn't about to let him just avoid the other youths of the Pridelands forever. "What if they don't like me?" Mark asked. "Or if they think I'm - ?"

"Just give it a chance," Simba replied. Already strolling towards another part of the watering hole. "We're not going home until you've at least given them a chance."

It may not have been playing fair, but sometimes, being a parent was tough love.

* * *

Mark wanted to scream.

Simba had been dead serious about this. But honestly? He wasn't budging, instead he'd sat down a little further from the young lions. Considering what the heck he would even say to them. As the prince, they might pretend to like him just not to anger his new father. But honestly? He didn't want that. He just wanted real friends. Not fake ones.

He'd been about to give up and start home himself before a voice called out. "So, you're really just going to sit there staring at them all day?" He jumped out of his skin and turned to see what looked like a young... Hippo? At least, he sounded young. He was large and round, with big eyes and a smirk. "They probably don't bite you know. I mean, I know they bite, but not like that."

Mark hugged his legs slightly as he tilted his head. "I know! And I was planning on going over there!" He insisted, though it was a bold faced lie. "I'm just... Just..."

The hippo stopped at the edge of the watering hole. Hopping in before looking up at the human with a chuckle. "Relax, bro. A lot of people have anxiety, my big sister does too," He explained in a friendly voice. "I'm Teko, by the way. It's nice to actually meet you; even though I got to see your presentation. Which was super cool by the way!"

Surprised at himself, Mark actually managed a smile. "Uh, yeah, I guess so. But it was kind of weird too," he explained. "I didn't really know what to expect or anything. And being shown off first thing to an entire kingdom was pretty crazy."

"Ah! Did better than I would have," The hippo pointed out. "I would have vomited. Seriously, I get nervous and I blow."

Mark actually snorted at that. Was this hippo cracking a joke? Man, and he thought he was crazy before. Now he was cracking jokes with a frickin' hippo. "I almost fainted, honestly. But that was mostly because it was so hot," He added with a joking voice. "So, you lived here long or...?"

So stupid, good job Mark. Of course he had if he could talk! "Oh yeah! My family has been here for a lonnngg time," He explained. "My grandpa knew your dad's grandpa! That's how long."

"No way!"

"Way," Teko replied jovially.

As the two began their conversation, Simba watched from afar with a simple smile. Sure, it hadn't been who he'd try to set him up with. But he could already see the signs of one promising friendship. Which was good enough for him. He just hoped Mark would get over this "anxiety" long enough to make more.

* * *

A/N: And we meet the first of Mark's childhood friends. There will be two close ones, and I'd been debating on which idea I'd go with. But we've never had a hippo lead in the universe before. So I thought this would be fun!


	5. In the Stars

A/N: Thank you all for your awesome words! I'm just so thankful for all the great feedback I'm getting! I hope to keep the momentum going!

* * *

**CHAPTER 5  
In the Stars  
**

Mark really started to feel the sting of his parents not being there a week later.

He didn't understand why he'd taken so long to feel the full ferocity of his grief. He'd already cried a lot before even meeting Simba, but not like he did that night. There hadn't been any one reason why he started sobbing, it just... Sort of happened. He'd excused himself to do it, finding somewhere in the dark of the cave to do so. He wanted himself to stop, he'd been fine for a while now, he had to stop crying.

It was about ten minutes into it when he heard soft footsteps behind him. "Mark? Sweetie?" Nala's voice was soft and dripping with concern. "Are you OK? We thought you were just using the restroom..." she must have stopped, because the sound did and he could feel her eyes on him. "Are you crying?"

Mark turned to her rubbing his eyes with his arm as he did so. God, how ridiculous did he look to her? Crying up a storm like this over nothing. "It's OK Nala, really, I'm fine," He managed as he stood to his feet to try to avoid her gaze. "It's the dust in this cave. I swear I'm not going to get used to it, y'know?"

"... Mark," She used a firm voice this time. "It's OK. I know we haven't known each other long, but you can talk to me." She told him, she nuzzled him gently at the neck, her eyes looking at him. "You're my cub, and no matter what you say, I'm going to worry about you."

Mark attempted to keep himself calm. He didn't want to bother Nala, but he also knew she was right. Wasn't it his mom who had said that a mother always worries? He looked at the lioness quietly for a long moment. After which, he sat down, and tried to speak in a way that didn't make him sound weird. "But that's just it. My parents," Mark managed, tightness in his voice. "I miss them. I miss my parents so much, and I don't get it. I'm free, I'm happy... Why can't I stop thinking about them? Why can't I just be OK?"

His stammering was stopped as Nala gently laid a paw on his shoulder. With a gentle purr, she looked at him. "Mark, it's OK. What you're experiencing is called grief, and it's perfectly normal," She looked him in the eye, and rested her head against his. "Please, don't feel like you can't cry about those things. You need this, it's the only healthy way to heal, you understand that don't you?"

Mark sniffled a little, not sure what to make of her statement. It was normal? "Normal? How is this normal!? I didn't even have a reason to cry..."

"You don't always have to," Nala pointed out. "Or there is a reason and you just don't know it. Something that reminded you of them... Anything. It hurts, I know. But pain like this doesn't go away overnight, Mark."

To his surprise, Mark found his own face buried into her neck. Here he was, with one of the strongest predators known to man. Leaning on her for comfort. What a weird life he was living now. "I just want it to be a bad dream, Nala," He managed quietly. "I'm so thankful to have you and Simba. But I just... I want them back so bad, I want my mom and dad."

"I know, sweetie," Nala told him gently. "And I know it won't go away. But you should also know your father and I love you... And we'll do anything we can to help you." He gave a quiet nod in response, another choke escaping his lips. "It's OK. If you need to cry, just cry... I'm not leaving."

And Mark did.

No one seemed to bother them at all. Rather, they were left alone in the cave to settle things. Though eventually, as he rubbed his back as best she could without hurting him, his sobs began to slow down. "There... See?" she asked quietly. "Don't you feel better now?"

Mark finally removed his face from her neck, and gave a small nod. His green eyes met hers again as he tried to keep his calm. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he told her calmly. "I just didn't want to hurt you either. You've taken such good care of me."

Nala looked at her son knowingly. It was an understandable response, and reasoning, but was still so unneeded as well. She shook her head. "Mark, Simba and I know we can't replace your parents. We know you'll always miss them," Nala explained. "We just want to finish their job. Raise you the best we can, love you like you were our own."

Mark nodded his head a little. He again rubbed his eyes a little, his breaths laboring as suddenly the sound of a cleared throat grabbed their attention. Mark turned to see that Simba was standing nearby. "Mark," Simba explained. "Follow me for a minute... I think there's something you need to see."

Mark turned to look at Nala, who simply nudged him. For a moment, he thought to argue but knew he wouldn't get anywhere. So instead, he got up and followed, unsure where he would take this.

* * *

"I'm not sure what I'm looking at."

"Those things, up in the night sky."

The stars? Mark, who was now on the edge of Pride Rock with Simba looked a little confused. He had brought him out there to show him the stars? Simba looked his way, as if knowing already what his son would say. "Do you know what those are, Mark?"

"Yeah, the stars."

Simba chuckled a little. As if there was some sort of joke in there. Simba simply shook his head. "When I was a cub. Your grandfather told me they were the great kings of the past, watching over us," he explained honestly. "But I have another theory... One about why there's so many up there." Mark lifted his eyebrows, curious where the lion was going with this. "I think it's all of them..."

Mark seemed more confused now. "All of who?"

"Our loved ones. Every good soul who ever walked this Earth. Whether they were part of the pride or not," Simba explained. "I think they're all watching over us - their loved ones. They're never really gone, not really anyway. They just go to be with those great kings, serve a new purpose."

Mark felt a few more tears again, his eyes looking over them. Was it true? Were the stars really their loved ones? He couldn't be sure, everyone had their own idea of where they went in death. "You really think they're up there... With the great kings?" He asked. "Like your dad?"

Simba smiled, he seated himself down beside Mark and laid his head on top of his. "I know they are, Mark. And that means they'll never really be gone. If you ever miss them, just go out here... Look at the sky," He explained with a softness that exceeded even what Mark had already seen. "Even talk to them, you might not hear them. But they hear you, believe me, I know they do."

The teen wondered just how Simba could no. Not yet knowing of the events that lead to him taking the throne, or of his encounter with the spirit of his father. "Do you talk to your dad a lot?"

"Every night," Simba replied honestly. "I tell him everything. Even if it sounds strange, I always have. Especially when I was first on my own. Before and after I found Timon and Puumba."

Mark turned to the lion king with a smile. At first, Simba wasn't sure how he'd respond. But after a long moment, the boy wrapped his arms gently around his body. Or at least, as best as he could when it came to the massive beast. "Thank you dad," he managed quietly. "I love you."

Simba's heart nearly stopped beating. It was the first time Mark had called him "dad" or said "I love you", and while he hadn't expected it so soon, it made him swell with pride. Even gave him hope that even if getting him to come out of his shell was hard, he and Nala had done the right thing. "I love you too, Mark," he said quietly. "And believe me, they did too - even if they can't say it right now. They'll get to tell you again, one day."

Mark hoped that the lion was right. As he'd even surprised himself saying that. He hadn't planned to, hadn't even thought twice about it. It was simply these moments that made him realize even if they were gone. He had a mom and dad right here, who loved him. And maybe, just maybe could really help him heal. "I think they're happy right now," Mark mentioned. "Just knowing I'm here and safe."

Simba nodded a little as his son stood to his feet, rising with him. "Do you want a little more time out here?" He asked, not wanting to disturb him. "I can understand if you want some private alone time -."

There was another long silence as Mark considered what he asked him. But after some time, he shook his head. "I don't know what to say to them yet," Mark explained, it was an honest, if not frustrating answer. "I need more time. I jut don't think I'm ready."

Simba didn't question him further, simply reassured by the fact that Mark knew they were there. Or at least, believed them to be there now. They started back for the cave calmly, where Nala waited for them by the mouth. "Feeling better, Mark?" She asked gently.

Mark only smiled. "A lot better, mom," He said. "I think I'm gonna try to finish my dinner if that's OK."

As the boy started off into the cave, Nala had the same dumbfounded look. She turned to Simba, who only had a smile on his own muzzle. "He just called me mom." She pointed out.

"Called me dad too," Her mate replied as he nuzzled her gently. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

Nala nodded in agreement. "I want another one."

That made Simba laugh a little - as if they were ready for another one this soon. "Let's wait until he's a bit more settled before talking about that," he explained. "But I do too."

And with any luck, there would be more to come.

* * *

"Ah, good morning, my prince."

Mark's head turned early the next morning when Zira's voice rang into his ears. To say they didn't like each other was an understatement honestly. From day one, she'd been vehemently opposed to his inclusion in the pride. And frankly, his parents didn't like her either due to her... Rather nasty nature. As such, she was the last person he really wanted to strike up conversation with.

Yet here they were.

She'd interrupted his plans to go to meet up with Teeko too. Catching him as he headed down the slope of Pride Rock for God knew what, and it certainly did not help her case. "Morning Zira," he said in a voice that sounded sweet, to avoid confrontation. "Can I help you with something?"

The way she slinked toward him, Mark got a little more tense. It wasn't that he totally felt threatened by her. Honestly, he knew better than that. Zira couldn't hurt him, not without inciting a lot of anger from the pride. But it didn't change the fact that she was a bigger, and more intimidating lionness. "I was simply greeting you, there's no reason to act so afraid," she purred slightly - but not like Nala's purr, something more sinister and deep. "To tell you the truth, I'm actually impressed. Surprises even me how well you've done so far."

Mark tilted his head, what angle was she working? Or did she actually mean it? He doubted the latter, as his parents had done their best to warn him of her more sinister nature. "Thanks," Mark managed. "I'm doing my best at least. Though I really have to be going."

Zira side-eyed him. "Your parents warned you about me, didn't they?" Zira asked smugly. Mark stopped in his tracks again from descending the slope. "I'd be careful of just shrugging me off, your majesty. I can be a valuable ally to you. Or I can be a most... Cunning enemy."

"Is that a threat?"

The lioness licked between her claws calmly, her eyes leering down upon him. "No, it's simply a piece of advice. Your father no doubt has told you a future king needs friends," Zira pointed out - as if she'd been listening closely to Simba's teachings of him. "You're old enough that you'll soon need to start thinking about who yours will be."

As she came dangerously close, Mark got nervous before a noise nearby grabbed both of their attentions. Zazu, who had made it, stood his ground from a perch just above them. "That's _enough _Zira," Zazu pointed out cooly. "I believe you have a hunt to prepare for, don't you?"

The scowl that formed on the lionesses face wasn't lost on Mark. She huffed slightly, turning to walk away. "Think about what I said, my liege," She told Mark. "You'll thank me later."

Once she'd disappeared back up the slope, Mark turned to Zazu with relief. "Thanks for the save, Zazu. She was starting to creep me out," He pointed out honestly. "What is her deal, anyway?"

Zazu shook his head in uncertainty. "I can't say for sure, your majesty," He replied, his voice firm. "But I'd heed your parents instructions to stay away from her. She's bad news, has been ever since your great-uncle was overthrown."

"Great uncle? Overthrown?"

Zazu realized that Mark had yet to hear the tale of Scar. Though it didn't surprise him honestly, though it was over a year ago, the whole incident was no doubt fresh in the minds of the lions. "That's a long story your father would no doubt rather save for another time," Zazu explained. "The point is, Zira is on very thin ice right now. Likely to be banished... You'd be smart not to humor her."

"Yes, sir." Mark nodded.

"Now we'd best get ourselves moving," Zazu noted. "Your father has asked me to escort you to the watering hole."

Mark rolled his eyes, of course he had. He didn't mind Zazu, but he did wish that Simba trusted his safety enough to go off on his own. Even if at the end of the day, he had told him it was just the way things were growing up. "Fine, but please, try not to be... Such a buzzkill?" Zazu looked offended. "No offense Zazu, we're teenagers! We don't like just sitting around. We like mischief."

"Pah! Mischief!" Zazu rolled his eyes. "You and the king are so much alike," The hornbill gave a short pause then added. "But very well, I'll give you more space. But I will be there for whatever you do. The last thing I need is incidents such as in his youth!"

Mark only smirked a little, though his eyes remained where Zira had left. He had a bad feeling about that one too, as hard as she was to read. Something truly seemed wrong with her, like his parents may have had a point having him avoid her.

He'd be sure he did as best he could.

* * *

A/N: This is where you'll start noticing changes to the continuity. Such as Zira not quite being banished yet, or Kovu not being born yet. They're not errors, like I said it will be diverging from canon in a lot of ways to tell my own interpretation of the "Simba's Pride" story. :) I probably should have said such in her first appearance back in Chapter 2, but better late than never!


	6. Growing

A/N: I know, this was a long wait. Had a rough few weeks at work. But everything is A-OK now. Hope it is worth the wait!

It took me a while to decide what time period this is set in. Because unlike most people Lion King some reason strikes me as not set in modern times. I kind of decided here and hope it works for everyone

* * *

**CHAPTER 6  
**Growing****

"Dad, who was Scar?"

It was an innocent question, but it was still a question that made Simba's blood run cold. Where had Mark learned that name? The question ran through his brain as he turned to look toward his son calmly. "Where did you learn that name?" He asked. "It's been a long time since we've talked about that here."

Simba hadn't meant to come off intense. But he clearly had, as Mark seemed a little taken aback by his response. Sometimes, he forgot the boy wasn't a lion, which meant when he became surprised, his form may become imposing. "I um, didn't mean to open a wound," He explained honestly. "Zazu was just talking about him yesterday. And it got me wondering, that's all."

Simba paused a moment, a little tense. He knew he'd need to have a talk with Zazu on what they did, and didn't talk about, again. "No, it's OK," The king responded - though it honestly wasn't ok. Hell it was a sore subject. "I just don't want you, or anyone else talking about him. Especially not with how much Zira has been on my case lately. He doesn't deserve to have his name said around these parts."

Mark probably could only imagine what Scar had done to his father. But honestly, it was very true. Scar had been dead a year now, and after what he put the pride through - his name deserved to be dead too. Or at the very least, this was the way Simba had come to see things. As the boy sat down near the blankets Raffiki had made for him, he looked at him faintly. "I'm so stupid sometimes, I should have known better," Mark murmured as he laid down, after all, it was getting close to time for him to sleep. "Zazu told me not to say anything. But I keep hearing that name now... From other lionesses."

There was a silence within Simba, who had hoped that some would forget by now. Taking a deep breath, he moved forward, and sat down near his son. "Scar was my uncle. If you want to know all the details I'll tell you when you're older," he explained. "But the short story is that he killed your grandfather - nearly killed me too. And in doing so nearly destroyed this place permanently."

Mark looked like he'd been punched in the face. That was certainly a lot to take in, and if Simba had to go into all the details, he'd probably be more freaked out. "Don't worry, he's been dead a year now. Some of the lionesses just followed him blindly. It's unfortunate, but they haven't tried to do anything bad yet," he explained further. "It's part of the reason I don't want you near Zira, though. She was his mate, and sometimes I wonder..."

He stopped himself short of saying he wondered if she'd try to hurt Mark. Honestly, he didn't believe that Zira was that bold - as it would only cause a great disturbance. Or better yet, get her banished just like Scar should have after killing Mufasa. "She tried talking to me yesterday too. But she made me really uncomfortable," he admitted honestly. "I'm sorry dad, I didn't know."

Simba wasn't mad of course, if anything he wasn't surprised. Though it told him he should keep a closer eye on Zira to make sure it didn't happen again. "Don't worry, I told you I'm not mad," Simba responded gently as he nuzzled the boy's head. "Now, I think it's time for you to get some sleep. No more of this kind of talk or you'll get nightmares."

Mark laid down against the blankets, one of which had been made into a makeshift pillow for him. If there was one thing he'd learned Simba was, it was very firm. He was a protective lion and would do anything for him. Which meant he had to be firm with him just like every parent. "Alright, I'm going to bed, big guy," he grumbled a bit as he started to close his eyes. "Do I get more lessons tomorrow? Or can I have a little time off again? This stuff is harder than school sometimes."

Simba chuckled, rolling his eyes playfully. "One more day, then we need to get back on it," he explained. "Even school only gave you that thing called a "weekend", right?"

Mark wished he hadn't taught Simba that much about human life.

* * *

"I can't believe you had the guts to ask about Scar."

Mark and Teeko were walking freely along the savannah the next morning. It was still odd, walking around some of the largest predators on Earth without any fear, but Mark was getting used to it. Not everyone had the same respect for him as most animals, but those that did even stopped to bow to him. "Well yeah, I get that now," he replied with a sigh. "I just wish I knew before. Like man, I didn't know you guys had wars just like us. I thought animals were all about peace."

Teeko shook his head. "We try to keep it peaceful. But sometimes stuff happens," The hippo explained with great honesty. "I remember when I first got back here... After everything happened. It was just starting to be green and pretty again. We'd left when it turned into a total wasteland."

A total wasteland? This beautiful place? Mark could hardly imagine that himself, but the thought made his stomach churn. Ever since he'd come here all he wanted to do was protect it. Almost understanding why they'd wanted no humans here. Surely, if the animals could do that to this place. God knew what the humans would do to it. "Yeah, well we just got out of a war too," he said. "World War II. It was long and bloody, only ended about five years ago... And a lot of bad things happened to good people. So I can understand why you wouldn't want to talk about it."

Again, his friend looked interested. "Wait? A world war? Is that even possible?"

Mark looked thoughtful on how to best put this. "Well, I mean the entire world wasn't exactly at war. It just seemed like it," he explained honestly. "But my country, America was involved in it. My uncle, Jason, he died fighting in it."

There was a sorrowful expression in Teeko's eyes. "You've lost a lot of people, haven't you?" He asked. Mark nodded his head, though he hated to admit it. "I'm glad I don't live in the human world, honestly. It just sounds worse by the day. Wars, death, school..." He scoffed a little and then added. "Plus, you've got those things you put us in... What are they called again?"

Mark laughed. "Zoos," He told his friend politely. "I never liked those anyway though. Mom and dad always thought that animals like you should be free. That's why they would go to these places. Try to preserve animals like you..."

He looked around, unsure of what to say more. But the words that escaped his lips were soft. "They would have loved a place like the Pride Lands. Untouched by us," He explained with a small smile. "I just wish they had lived long enough to see it."

There was a silence among the two teens as they stood there. The hippo looked at him with a solemn look. "Do you even know what happened to them after?" He asked, Mark was silent. It wasn't a question he'd been asked yet. "I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

Mark took a deep breath, then shook his head. It wasn't that bad a question - though he honestly wasn't sure how to answer it without feeling sorry for himself. "The poachers didn't kill them too far from civilization. So I'm sure someone found them," he explained honestly. "I'm probably a missing person though. Not that it's anything new - people go missing in uncharted places like the savannah all the time."

Teeko sat down, and looked at him curiously. "What happens to people like that?"

"They become a mystery. Sometimes people try to solve it. Send all kinds of expeditions out to look for them," Mark explained as he leaned against the trunk of a tree. "Some people might even write books or stories of where they went. Tell tall tales - no matter how silly."

Teeko had an expression that said "Wow" all over it. Like the very idea of it was really cool. "You think people will do that for you, huh?" The hippo asked curiously. "Like, people would come looking for you? I mean, you said some of those poachers got away. Maybe they tell someone, then they tell someone..."

Mark had to think about that, having never actually considered that. Would someone go looking for him eventually? No doubt finding the Pride Lands would be near impossible so he doubted he would be found. But he wondered just how many stories might have circulated of the boy who had disappeared into the night on the back of a lion. "I mean if word got out? Probably, I was taken on the back of a lion," Mark replied. "That's crazy enough right there for humans."

"I wonder how they'd feel about one living with them?"

Mark laughed. "They'd probably say I was Tarzan. There was a book like that," he then added. "But he was raised by apes, so there is a difference."

"Man! I wish I could read these books! Or at all," Teeko pointed out cheerfully. "You humans have a lot of cool stuff. Especially movies though. I really want to go to a movie!"

Mark laughed, he missed movies too to be honest, as entertaining as other things in the jungle could be. With a deep breath he looked at him. "Yeah, I wish we could too. Sometimes I just really miss home," he admitted with a shrug. "But at the same time I'm just happy to be here and alive. Besides, I'm a prince - which is pretty cool."

Teeko again nodded, like he was understanding but he knew the hippo didn't. His world was exciting and different, just like Teeko's had been. "Well, either way the human world sounds really cool to me," he explained honestly. "And I wouldn't mind meeting more humans anyway. Since you're so cool and all."

Mark doubted that would ever happen. He was barely let in here without any trouble, the way he saw it, that wasn't going to change. "Probably not going to happen. No one's found this place in who knows how long," He told his friend with a chuckle. "I'll probably never see another human as long as I live either."

"Won't that get really boring after a while?" Teeko asked. "You can't have kids, or nothin'."

Mark... Hadn't even considered that, and it surprised him that Teeko even brought it up. Would this really be the end of his family legacy? To be fair he could eventually leave to go find other humans. But what was the point? "I don't know, I think I'll be OK," Mark told him with some hesitation. "Even if I did leave now, I'm an orphan. I have nothing back on the mainland. If anything, I'm safer here."

"I think you're crazy," Teeko laughed. "But that's why we get along so well, I am too."

Mark smirked, patting his friend on the back in response. It was definitely nice to know that they were two peas in a pod, or something like that. "Well, you're stuck with me, so that's a good thing," he teased his friend playfully. "Though maybe I should be headed back. Sun's going down already." He managed as he stood to his feet and stretched. "See you tomorrow Teek."

"Later!"

Mark left toward Pride Rock with a lot to think about - honestly. More than he'd expected to, and wondering just what kind of future there was for him.

* * *

"Wow!"

"Raffiki dropped them off while you were out. We figured you'd been wearing those "clothes" we found you in long enough."

It was clear the baboon had made them himself - out of... Fur? There were a couple of shirts, some shorts, and a jacket. All which indicated it was as he assumed, Raffiki had encountered humans before and had at least some working knowledge of how they dressed. "Where does he get all this fur?" Mark asked as he finished slipping on one of the shirts - having changed almost right away. "Shouldn't he not be... Y'know?"

"It's the circle of life, Mark," Simba replied. "We aren't familiar with this part. But clothes were obviously important to you. Don't worry about how he got them. Just be thankful you have them."

Mark nodded his head slowly. Though he would have to ask Raffiki where managed to find a knife to skin the creature. A knife might come in handy in the jungle... "I just don't like the idea of animals being killed to..." Mark replied. "I mean he didn't hunt them did he?"

Simba actually laughed at that. Like the idea was insane, but instead he simply shook his head. "We took some of it from a hunt. Raffiki explained the specifics. Really it's just as "bad" as us feeding from our hunts," he explained Then looked at the boy and his appearance of surprise. "What?"

"This is antelope fur then?" Mark asked - surprised. "I guess that's... OK then." He explained. "Circle of Life and all."

Simba chuckled again, clearly thankful that Mark had started to understand how that did and didn't work. After a long pause however, he again spoke up. "Listen Mark, about last night," Mark looked at his father silently. "I'm sorry I lost my patience. That was just a very difficult part of my life, and I don't want to think too much on it. I'd rather look to the future."

"I understand," Mark replied, sitting down on the rock. "I'm just sorry I made you so upset."

Simba smirked. "I guess we're both just a sorry pair, huh?" It actually made Mark laugh to hear him making a dad joke. "Now come on, you need to get uh... "cooking" your meat. The rest of the pride is already halfway through the meal it looks like."

Mark leaned over and could see he was right. Getting to his feet, he felt over the furs one more time. His clothes had been the last part of civilization he had. Now he looked like a true wild boy, in this strange antelope fur and his slowly growing long hair. He wondered what someone would even think of him if they DID find him.

He surprised himself by not thinking about it long. Instead, he began to walk toward the new kill with a renewed, genuine appetite. "Sounds good, I'm starving!" He explained. "Hope they saved some of the good parts for me."

It was then that he felt the heart of a lion growing inside him. Ever so slowly.

* * *

A/N: I figured it was about time I broached the issue of clothes. I thought this was something that made sense without totally disgusting the Lion Pride. May have to suspend disbelief that Raffiki can make clothes a bit. But hey, Timon randomly produced a hula skirt! So anything is possible.


End file.
